1921
1920 1921 1922 Events * Giulio Douhet, intellectual air power strategist, publishes The Command of the Air * Afghanistan adopts a formal constitution. * General John Joseph Pershing is appointed Chief of Staff of the United States Army. * Eskimo Pies and Wonderbread is sold for the first time. * Green revolution begins with introduction of hybrid corn. * U.S. Marines continue the nineteen year long occupation of Haiti, from 1915-1934. * Postwar U.S. unemployment hits 3.5 million. Timeline February * February: British and British colonial troops from India suppress popular Iraqi uprising. * February 18: First helicopter flight by Frenchman Etienne Oehmichen. March * March: The British Royal Air Force assumes primary responsibility for imperial "policing" in Mandate Iraq. * March 14, 1921: Armenian nationalist Soghomon Tehlirian assassinates former Turkish Minsiter of the Interior Talaat Pasha, in Berlin. * March 17: V.I. Lenin introduces temporary N.E.P. May * May: United Communist Party and Communist Party merge to form the Communist Party of America. * May 31: Trial of Sacco and Vanzetti begins in Dedham, Massachusetts. Timeline June * June 1: Race riot in Oklahoma kills 85. * June 12: Four killed in Belfast in political violence. * June 22: Irish Parliament is formally opened in Belfast City Hall with a speech by the British Monarch. * June 23: IRA blows up train, killing 4 British soldiers and 80 horses. July * July 10: Bloody Sunday. In Belfast 161 homes of Roman Catholics burned and 14 people killed, 10 of them Roman Catholic. * July 14: Sacco and Vanzetti are convicted. August * August: British government imposes "King Faisal" on Iraqis after the Syrians refuse to accept him as King and he was forced out in July 1920. September * September 4: Sinn Fein holds a mass rally in Armagh at which Michael Collins, the Irish Finance Minister, ang General Eoin O'Duffy, speak. * September 15: White Russian insurgent/terrorist Baron/Khan Freiherr Roman Nikolai Maximillian von Ungern-Sternberg is tried and executed by the Soviet Union in Novonilaevsk. * September 16: Front page of The New York Times reports that 39 year old Franklin Delano Roosevelt is stricken with polio. * September 21: 'Abdullah Muhammad Idris al-Sihayni declares himself to be the nabi 'isa or the Prophet Jesus and declares a jihad against the British colonial government of Sudan. * September 26: 'Abdullah Muhammad Idris al-Sihayni leads a force of 5000 against Nyala Fort but are defeated, losing 600 dead to the 43 of ther British colonial army. October * October: Persian troops hang Kuchik Khan. * October 4: 'Abdullah Muhammad Idris al-Sihayni is captured by the British colonial authorities. * October 7: Babe Ruth hits 59 home runs in a season. * October 19: Package bombing of the U.S. Ambassador Myron T. Herrick's residence in Paris by 23 year old anarchist May Picqueray, who is angry about the Sacco and Vanzetti trial. * October 28: 'Abdullah Muhammad Idris al-Sihayni is hanged by British colonial authorities. November * November 7-11: Italian Fascist Party (PNF) is formally established in its third Fascist Congress. The 1921 party program demands an end to taxes on inheritances and bondholders, abolition of public policy strikes, a large standing army, and liberty for the Roman Catholic Church to perform its "spiritual duties." * November 17: Indian National Congress calls a hartal or general strike. * December: South African mining companies, electrical power stations (the Victoria Falls and Transvaal Power Company or VFP) and engineering companies announce wage cuts for white workers. * December 25: Socialist Party leader Eugene V. Debs is released from prison. December * December 7: Irish Free State is established.